warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Early Birdie
m a y b e i ' m d r e a m i n g previous: the saltwater room next: air traffic the technicolor phase Early Birdie Good evening, shuttle bus! Tell me where you're going to take us Someplace that I have never been It's chic transportation to new destination where I leave my reflection on the glass Lapis is almost ready to go. She grooms quietly, and I study her for a moment. She glances up for only a moment, then continues grooming. She's nice when she's cleaning herself. She pulls a burr out of her pelt, tossing it away with a paw. Talon coos quietly. She's starting to learn to speak in our language, and she squaks quietly, "You like her." I flatten my ears, and she lets out what sounds like a bark of laughter. "No doubt," she purrs - in whatever way birds can purr - and jumps in front of me. She's a large chick already - she has large, broad wings, and her head is losing its dark brown coverage. She crouches and leaps into the air, flapping her wings for a moment before landing smoothly. "You're getting better," I murmur, and she nods, her amber gaze bright. "Amazon! Talon!" Lapis's call makes my ears perk up, and I push myself off the ground and jog towards her, Talon following "Let's go," my fluent companion meows, and she starts off, Talon and I following her. I'd ask but we don't know how far these interstates go Or how deep the city roots go down In chilly sub-depth railways, the weathered concrete stairways provide me with a means of getting home... if I ever leave It doesn't feel like we should leave yet, but Lapis keeps walking. Talon looks a little worried. Lapis has never acted this way, and I flick my tail as she comes to a stop. We're overlooking a huge area. She flicks her tail and Talon looks like she wants to fly down the large hill. Lapis glances back at me, her eyes bright and warm. "C'mon, let's go!" She pauses, crouches, and leaps to get a running start. Talon screeches her excitement and shoots into the air, her wings looking dark brown as they catch the light of the sun. Her head glares down below as she glides, and I leap after Lapis after a moment. ~ On crystal sand, we sleep hand-in-hand While soothing words hover like hummingbirds As I sprint down the hill, I suddenly realize how steep it is. I keep moving, but I can feel my paws waiting to give out from under me- And suddenly, they do. At that moment, I lose my footing and go rolling down headfirst. I can't scream or yowl or anything - the world is merely being tossed and turned all around me. I catch sight of Talon several times, and I can hear her barking her laughter. I eventually come to a stop with my head resting on top of Lapis' tail - and she almost immediately pokes me. She pulls her tail out and stares at me in awe. "That's a great impression of what not to do when going down a hill." She smiles, and my heart leaps into my throat as her eyes meet mine. They're like a lake at night - the water a signature blue that just makes you want to sink in and be part of that wonderful balance. She crouches and flicks her tail, and Talon lands near her. They both stare at me for a moment before I push myself up and murmur, "That was an interesting way to see the world." They both let out snorts of laughter, and I feel outrageously happy. ~ So many sights to see so wake up like an early birdie And we'll get a head start on the day We walk quietly as the sun rises above our heads. I wonder if Lapis knows which way the ocean is. "Lapis? Do you even know which way we're going?" She pauses and glances back at me. "Maybe? All ways lead to the ocean." I raise an eyebrow. "What?" She turns. "All routes lead to the ocean." Talon turns her head back at us and her wings shift. She seems like she's nervous about something. "I don't understand." I feel like Lapis is confused. What makes her think that all ways go to our destination? I can sense her irritation and disbelief. Stained-glass skyways and crowded 6 lane highways If I look back when I begin to leave, will they remember me? "They just do," she growls, her eyes narrowing. "Do you have any-" "Amazon!" She flattens her ears. "My mother told me this. She told me that there is always a way to get to the ocean, no matter which way you went." "How do you know that?" She suddenly looks nervous and scared. "Dreams," she says, and turns away. I attempt to reach out to her, and she growls, "Leave me alone." Something tells me that she took this in a way that was completely unintended. ~ Circuit flights bend the lights when I am spent Hah! They fought! Victory! But now it's time to see what they're going to do. I'll make my appearance soon enough, and then both of you will know me. That Talon bird will know too. Just you wait, Lapis. Just you wait. And tour guides make happy brides feel heaven-sent Category:Maybe I'm Dreaming Category:Stormver's Songfics